narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercenary VS Bodyguard - Battle or Assassination?
Amidst the many requests flowing into the Uzushiokage's quarters, there was a section solely dedicated to spars within the village. Rewards, noticeable or minor, were given to Shinobi who showed dedication in training, sparring, and whatnot, on top of it being beneficial in its own right. The most recent allocation was between 2 peculiar people, Bobu Nomi, and the great and powerful bodyguard Senkai Kaguya, and they were assigned to one of the training fields where the spar would take place. It was an open area with little obstructions and obstacles. Bobu was there waiting for the arrival of Senkai, though he had no idea who Senkai was. The White Grace however, knew exactly who he was. He was the one after all who sent the invitation. Senkai had heard of the defeat of Ikido to this man, and simply had to meet him. It wasnt as if Senkai couldnt defeat Ikido, however he wanted to investigate the man's abilities. If this was a real spar, they'd need much more space. Senkai concluded that they'd be sword fight, due to the fact that the could get a bit "destructive". He entered the room. He wore standard black shinobi pants and zori. For his top, he wore a grey short sleeved mesh top. Over this he wore a snow white cloak, but removed it as he walked in. "I assume you are Bobo?" He said. He knew the man's name and did it to test his temper. He as a Kaguya, believed that he shouldnt have to remember the man's name, but did anyway. "OMIGOSH! SOMEBODY FINALLY CALLED ME BY THAT NAME! I'M SO TOUCHED!" Bobu cried tears of joy as he finally heard himself being called Bobo, a name he believed he deserved. However, upon seeing Senkai being unamused, as he was a stoic person, Bobu decided to signal the start of the battle. "LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS!" He shouted, executing the jutsu Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall in the opposite direction, sending Senkai downwards quite literally, while simultaneously jumping backwards to escape his line of sight. At that point, Bobu had already formed a Shadow clone and sunk underground, and his bugs, lining the walls of the sinking earth, emerged to attack Senkai from all directions. To further aid his bugs, Bobu Nomi activated his Area Draining Seal, which would reduce the impact of most jutsus he might choose to use. "Hmm..." He said. He decided to make the landscape his. He jumped up, as the ground underneath him sunk. As he came up, he used the Dance of the Seedling Fern technique. In an instant and a half, spiked bone began erupting from the earth. They shot upwards with so much force that they would impale bobu with ease, due to the fact that he was underground and they would reach him faster. They would also skewer the clone once they made it. There was also small yet sharp bones for the bugs. He stood and waited. "Pathetic." He muttered. It would have been highly effective, if not for the fact that the bones were linked to the user. Bobu, upon feeling the obvious presence of the spike heading towards him via his Area Draining Seal, channelled far more insects from his Insect Storage Seal to empower the former seal, rapidly draining chakra from the spikes which were still growing at an extreme rate. Bobu, using Body Replacement Technique, swapped placPes with his insect clone at the last moment, travelling via the path where he entered the ground using the Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, and the insect clone had quite a few insects killed in the process. However, since the momentum of the bones had slowed (due to the chakra drain), not all of them died. The insects then absorbed the chakra of the growing bones, slowing down their rapid growth as much as he can, together with his area draining seal. Bobu Nomi then jumped upward, using the chakra he absorbed from Senkai himself to unleash a massive Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, sinking all the bones into one massive swamp, forcing them to no longer stand upright, and trap Senkai Kaguya if he tried to leave the bones. Bobu Nomi then sent several kage bunshin downward, using them to fire Kunais and Shurikens and cloning them via the Kunai Shadow Clone Technique and Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, limiting Senkai's avenues of reappearance, and each unleashing Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, enhancing the speed of the weapons. Some also used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique to begin melting the bones. As the kunai and shuriken came at him, he threw one back. As soon as it passed the others, he had used the Flying Thunder God Technique and appeared swiftly about in the air front of Bobu. He appeared with his hand reached out to touch his cheek and place a seal. Bobu wouldnt see this coming. At thw same time In his free hand he used a kunai with a seal to throw it behind him and then right after touching his cheek he would teleport again. This all would happen in a few seconds, maybe 3. Bobu used Bunshin no Shunshin and an Insect Clone took his place. And for some reason Senkai managed to detect Bobu out of all his clones, which was very weird. Regardless, the bones were turned into ash, and the mud hardened, and the ground looked normal again, albeit much different from before. Bobu and all his clones landed, and as usual, Senkai found it hard to distinguish them. Bobu then begun using the tried and tested Insect Jamming Technique, and began sending a massive, continuous Wind Release: Great Breakthrough with his several shadow clones, relying on the chakra absorbed by the enemy to fuel it. Insect Clones then began forming and charging towards Senkai, using the wind for additional speed as they enhanced themselves with chakra, and homed in to use Exploding Insect on Senkai, aiming to deal damage. Senkai grabbed several kunai and threw them at Bobu. Two of them were marked with Flying Thunder God seals. The kunai were on the left and right sides. He howeverto get away from the bugs, used the Attack Prevention Technique and sunk through the ground. The continuous Wind Release: Great Breakthrough released earlier deflected the Kunai, and Bobu saw that Senkai sunk into the ground. Determining that he did not want that happened a few moments ago to repeat itself, he jumped into the air, relying on his insects to fly. His Insect Clones dispersed into insects and buried into the ground, homing in on Senkai's chakra. Senkai quickly came up. And stabbed a marked kunai into the wall on his way up. He quickly drew another Kunai, and slashed at Bobu, trying to cut him. Bobu was quite high in the sky, and upon seeing Senkai approach him from below, Bobu had his insects cover Senkai's body as he kicked away, leaving Senkai with a bunch of bugs on him, keeping him in the air as they drained his chakra. Bobu then formed more clones using the Clone Technique and Shadow Clone Technique, and constantly had them move about. Using the Bunshin no Shunshin, he took the places of clones continually, helping him see the battlefield from many different angles. As Bobu did so, he waited for Senkai to get out of the insect bind, as the clones quickly took up positions on Bobu's command. Category:Finished RP